This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to data management for a mass storage device. Data management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for data management efficiency may increase.